Hug & Kiss
by Babyrein
Summary: ' Lalu aku harus bagaimana ? ' / ' Maaf sunbae... '


Author | Babyrose | Tittle | Kiss &amp; Hug

Cast | Bae Soo Ji | Son Naeun

Genre | School life | Romance | Fluff

Rated | Teens | Length | Oneshoot

Disclaimer

This FF is mine ^^ Please don't bash or be plagiator

Sider ? thanks for visit but I really disapointed w/ you !

Enjoy~

.

.

.

Suzy menyuap makan siangnya dengan pelan sembari mengawasi seseorang disana. Matanya tak lepas dari meja seberang tapi sumpit ditangannya tak berhenti untuk bergerak.

" Hooi…kau sedang lihat apa ? " tanya Naeun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Suzy.

" Oeh..? yaa ? ada apa ? " Suzy cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya.

" Harusnya aku yang bertanya bodoh… " rutuk Naeun, tapi dia sudah tahu apa yang Suzy perhatikan dari tadi. " Kau sapa saja dia duluan… " Naeun mengerling ke meja diseberang yang dipenuhi oleh para _namja_.

" Hee ? mana mungkin ! "

" Bagaimana kau tahu kalau tidak mencoba ? "

" … "

.

.

Suzy memperlambat langkahnya, saat dia melihat _namja_ itu mengambil sesuatu di depan loker. Kebetulan yang sial! pikir Suzy padahal harusnya ini saat yang tepat untuk meletakkan suratnya di loker _namja_ itu.

Sudah kepalang, dia tak mungkin berbalik kan ? apalagi koridor saat ini sedang sepi. Berjalan kesana saja rasanya kaki Suzy terasa berat. _Namja_ itu tersenyum sekilas saat melihat Suzy. Suzy tak tahu harus berwajah apa dan ekspresinya hanya bisa datar.

" _Angeyong_ _sunbae_… " sapanya sembari tersenyum.

" Hm… " Suzy membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala seperti biasa.

" Baiklah…aku duluan _sunbae_, " katanya pergi setelah mengambil buku.

" Haah… " Suzy menempelkannya kepalanya di loker, dia gagal lagi. Dia menatap surat dengan kertas biru ditangannya. Apa yang dia lakukan ini benar ?

Bae Suzy _yoeja_ yang terkenal dengan reputasi pelajarannya yang baik dan wajah datarnya. Siapa sangka kalau dia bisa jatuh cinta ? terlebih pada yuniornya yang berwajah imut ? jauh dari ekspetasi orang-orang terhadap tipe _namja_ idealnya.

" _Huwee_… ? apa sudah kau masukkan ? " tanya Naeun saat Suzy kembali ke kelas. Suzy menggeleng pelan.

" Dia ada disana… "

" Hee ? benarkah ? itu kesempatanmu ! kenapa kau sia-siakan ? " cerocos Naeun.

" Urghhh… " Suzy meremas surat yang dia tulis dan membuangnya keluar jendela, " …ini tidak berguna ! " umpatnya.

Naeun hanya melongo, dia tahu sekali kalau butuh waktu hampir seminggu bagi Suzy untuk membuat surat itu dan dia membuangnya ?

" Aku harus bagaimana ? tadi dia tersenyum kepadaku…Oohh kau harusnya tadi melihatnya dia sangat maniss… " cerita Suzy hampir meleleh jika dia mengingat senyum _namja_ itu lagi.

Mungkin masalah Suzy hanya satu yaitu terlalu malu pikir Naeun.

" Lalu kenapa kau tidak mencoba bicara dengannya ? "

" Aku tak bisaaa…! " ratap Suzy.

.

.

Suzy baru saja bersiap untuk pulang saat dia sadar kalau diluar sedang hujan. Dia merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak membawa payung di musim hujan ini. Naeun sudah pulang duluan tinggal Suzy dan beberapa temannya.

" Suzy~a ! kau mau ikut sampai stasiun ? " tawar seorang temannya, membuka payung kuningnya.

" Tidak terimakasih…kau duluan saja " balas Suzy tersenyum tipis, " Aku lupa kalau aku masih ada pekerjaan, " ujarnya bohong.

" Hmm…baiklah kalau begitu aku duluan ya ! Byee… " temannya pun setengah berlari menerobos derasnya hujan dengan payung.

Suzy menghela nafasnya sebenarnya dia ingin ikut tapi entah apa yang menghentikannya, dia masih ingin untuk berada di sekolah menunggu hujan.

" _Nee oemma_…disini hujan aku belum bisa pulang sekarang_iya iya aku tahu ! " obrolan telpon di belakang Suzy membuatnya tersentak, dia mengenali suara itu. Dengan gerakan pelan dia menoleh kebelakang dan benar saja _namja_ itu ada disana !

" Aiissh…kenapa semua orang begitu cerewet sih ? " Suzy masih bisa mendengar suaranya yang khas itu mengomel. " Oohh… " _namja_ itu sepertinya baru menyadari kehadiran Suzy.

" Kita bertemu lagi _sunbae_… " katanya dengan nada riang tak lupa dengan senyumnya itu.

" Haa ? iyaa… " jawab Suzy saking gugupnya dan memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Selama beberapa menit tak ada yang bicara, dan selama itu Suzy mencuri-curi pandang padanya memperhatikan wajah _cutenya_ yang tak pernah lepas dari senyum, tipe yang ceria. Sejak pertama dengannya, Suzy rasanya sudah jatuh hati padanya dengan senyumnya itu juga sikapnya yang selalu ramah.

" Rumahmu dimana _sunbae_ ? " tanya namja itu mengagetkan Suzy.

" Ah ? "

" Aku menyimpan payung di lokerku, kau bisa memakainya… " ujarnya tersenyum, " Sepertinya kau buru-buru ya _sunbae_.. ? " dia salah mengartikan kegugupan Suzy yang selalu memalingkan wajahnya. Sebelum sempat Suzy menyahut _namja_ itu sudah melesat kedalam dan kembali dengan payung kecil ditangannya.

" Ini kau bisa memakainya… " dia menjulurkan payung itu ke Suzy yang memasang wajah datar. Orang lain biasanya segan mengajaknya bicara, tapi beda dengan namja ini, itu yang membuat Suzy luluh. Entah apa yang mendorongnya Suzy menerima payung itu.

" Bagaimana denganmu ? " tanya Suzy tanpa sadar.

" Aku masih ada urusan di sekolah…_sunbae_ pakai saja itu dulu, " sahut _namja_ itu.

' Bohong… ' gumam Suzy dalam hati.

" Baiklah terimakasih… " kata Suzy padahal dia ingin mengakatan hal yang berbeda ! Ah~dasar bodoh… rutuknya pada diri sendiri.

Suzy membuka payung kecil itu, dan melangkah keluar. _Namja_ itu mendesah menatap punggung Suzy tapi dia tampak tersenyum puas.

Suzy merasa ada yang aneh, atau karna dia yang memang aneh ? hujan masih turun dengan derasnya, dia bisa merasakan tetesan hujan turun meleati payung yang dia pakai. Payung milik _namja_ imut itu. Dia terdiam seperti sedang berpikir dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya. _Namja_ itu mengerutkan keningnya melihat Suzy yang tiba-tiba berhenti, apalagi Suzy kini malah berbalik dan menghampirinya.

" Ayo pulang bersamaku ! " Suzy memayungi kepala _namja_ itu, semburat merah tercetak samar di pipi putih Suzy.

" Aaa… "

" Aku hanya sampai stasiun saja, " tambah Suzy, dia berani mengambil resiko pingsan ditengah jalan karna berbagi payung bersama _namja_ itu. " Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi… aku Bae Sooji ! " Suzy mengulurkan tangannya dengan penuh keberanian.

_Namja_ itu terpana, tak biasanya Suzy bicara sebanyak itu padanya.

" Baek…ah Byun Baekhyun ! " balas Baekhyun kali ini dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Saat itu Suzy merasa kalau keinginannya memeluk dan mencium Baekhyun semakin dekat, setidaknya dia sudah berani melangkah maju.

The End~

Baby note :

Aaaahh… ! *masukelubangkelinci* FF apa ini ?!

Miann atas ke-gaje'an FF ini uhuhuhuhuhu :'(

Gomawo buat unnie yang udah bikin poster untuk FF ini I love u so much oen !

Ini FF pertama Baby yang castnya Bae Sooji jadi miann klo feelnya gak dapet #alesan!

Uhuhu alesan emang gampang banget dibuat…

Yaah remind to comment and give your review ?

Salam sayang

Babyrosse~


End file.
